<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Review' by Melody_Jade by asuralucier, peasina, saturni_stellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183754">Podfic: 'Review' by Melody_Jade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier'>asuralucier</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis'>saturni_stellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Mirror (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: podfic_bingo, Episode: White Bear, Gen, Mentions of violence and psychological torture, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you for visiting White Bear Justice Park! We hope you had a great time here with us, and will love to hear from you about your experience in our park. Upload your photos and videos, leave us a review, and spread the word for justice!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Review' by Melody_Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448578">Review</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade">Melody_Jade</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I pulled in three fandom friends who’d never recorded podfic before to help me with this one! Thank you so much to asuralucier, saturni_stellis, and my friend who wishes to remain anonymous for your patience and willingness to try creating a kind of fanwork you're not used to. Having a range of voices worked great for this fic, and I learned a lot about editing on the journey :) Thank you to Melody_Jade too for letting us go for it!</p>
<p>This is a fill for my <a href="https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">podfic_bingo</a> 2020 card. The square I've filled is: <i>Collaborative / Multiple / Gang</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream and download from archive.org, <a href="https://ia801502.us.archive.org/34/items/review_202005/Review.mp3">here</a>. You can also stream and download from Soundcloud, <a href="https://soundcloud.com/peasina/review">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>